Caerleon Chronicles
'' Welcome to Caerleon '' Caerleon is coming October, 2010! This will be an online roleplaying room upon im-chat.com featuring a special blend of several oWoD game systems: Changeling the Dreaming, Vampire the Masquerade, Werewolf the Apocalypse and Sorcerer Revised. Caerleon is set in modern Newport,Wales,UK. This is a cross-over chronicle that contains only a small part of the overall "World of Darkness." Players -can- bring in a copy of characters established in any of IMC's public oWoD rooms (such as "Twilight Cities" and "Vegas in Shadows") tweaked for Caerleon's own house rules or create brand-new characters specifically for the new setting. There are also HST-established VIPs (faction leaders, antagonists, spies) that players will be able to apply for. This Wiki is under massive development. The room is currently scheduled to officially open Friday, October 1st, 2010 The HST (head storyteller) will be Damiana. She can be contacted with any questions at caerleon.chronicles@gmail.com. Additional room staff will be announced before room launches. The role of staff will be to assist players with rules clarifications, further plot, approve character sheets and update model list, assist with room moderation and player disputes and to be good role models for IC and OOC conduct. Why a new room? There are several great public and private WoD RP roooms on IMC. Caerleon is being created to give people an opportunity to play in a unique and highly interactive setting - nothing more, nothing less. The oWOD systems were not designed for cross-over play. They were not designed for online play. The Caerleon Chronicles both in terms of rules and setting -are- tailored for a cross-over, online setting. This Wiki is a core component of the game functionality as is the amazing IMC interface. What Caerleon Is Intended To Be a friendly WoD play environment that has active, encouraging staff. Players of any experience level are welcome; we want people who are willing to help each other and can keep OOC/IC knowledge and issues separate. The flavor of play is meant to be like an unraveling soap opera or supernatural drama tv show: think True Blood, Eureka, The Gates. The interplay between the characters: love affairs, rivalries, treacheries, betrayals, rescues and favors owed are the core of the chronicle. Every player contributes to the deeper story in their own way. Caerleon characters do need their own character sheets to be submitted and approved before they can added to the room roster and have advantages like reserved avatars and room XP. Go here for Character Creation Guidelines . What Caerleon Isn't Intended To Be a hardcore, nihilistic game driven by the more traditionalistic and dogmatic aspects of WoD canon. It is also not a "revenge room" being established as a vendetta against any existing chronicle or room. People who love to roleplay with Damiana in Twilight Cities will probably love Caerleon; people who dislike her style of play in TC probably won't find Caerleon to be their cup of tea. There is no judgement call and no intended "us vs them" mindset. Table Of Contents Caerelon's Core Setting General Character Application Guidelines General Character Creation Information Magick, Metaphysics & The Tellurian House Rules -- Important Information For Players Dicing & Notes On Consentual RP Changeling Venue Others (Kinain, Kinfolk, Sorcerers, Psychics, Ghouls) Vampire Venue Werewolf Venue General Information (city details and other non-venue specific resources) Character-Model List Caerleon ViP List Other Resources Some referenced material Copyright and Trademarked by CCP hf. Latest activity Category:Browse